Héros d'un jour
by xKami
Summary: UA-Univers Alternative/Coincer dans un cercle vicieux de routine, Clint Barton sortant de divorce, apprend à vivre convenablement une vie de solitaire. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis sont là pour l'aider, et une rencontre prédestiner avec un gamin à l'étrange couleur de cheveux et au caractère à la fois héroïque et impulsif le sortira de son train de vie banal et morose.
1. Prologue

Je me lance enfin! J'écris cette fic depuis pas mal de temps, à vrai dire j'ai eu l'idée à partir d'un rêve, et ayant eu un bon retour du prologue, d'Oliverkriss-kevinaline (remercions la ~) Je poste enfin le début. Cette fic est déjà bien avancé, voir presque fini, je posterais doucement les chapitres, au cas où je souhaiterais ajouter de meilleures idées c:

BREF, le Hawksilver vaincra! Il y aura un couple en arrière-plan, je ne dis rien, c'est une surprise, et du Natasha/Bruce. Je cherche aussi une bêta pour mieux corriger la suite.

Enjoy ~

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 ** _Prologue:_**

Comment réussir à faire de cette journée, une bonne journée? Je me le demande depuis quelques semaines, mais aujourd'hui ce fut bien pire. Je me lève une fois encore avec beaucoup de mal, de nouveau j'ai mal dormi, comment je peux dormir correctement... Je viens de divorcer... A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule fois faire ma vie sans Laura, mais j'étais trop souvent partie de la maison, mon travail étant assez loin de notre ... De sa ferme. Trop peu à la maison, trop de travail, j'ai à peine vu mes enfants grandis, mais je leur offrais tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, pensant que cela allait passer.

Je me lève doucement de ce lit, je descends lentement, glissant maladroitement ma main sur mon visage pour me réveiller un peu plus. Cette histoire me hante. Elle est venue un jour dans cette maison, maison que j'utilise pour le travail, en plein centre-ville, à 10 minutes à peine en voiture de ce foutu travail. Seuls les week-ends, je quittais cette foutue maison, pour retourner dans cette ferme, ou je pouvais retrouver ma femme et mes enfants... Elle m'a dit que j'allais passer le week-end ici... Tous mes week-ends ici... Mes vacances aussi. Elle me quittait, me laissant là, au seuil de cette porte, de cette maison que je n'ai jamais aimée.

Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, un homme beaucoup plus présent, une personne capable de reprendre mon rôle de père, un remplaçant, rien que de penser à ce type, j'ai envie de vomir.

Le divorce était prononcé depuis 1 mois et demi, et d'ici 2 semaines, mes enfants quitteront cette école, pour se retrouver plus près du travail de ce type, de mon remplaçant. Dans un commun accord, pendant ses 2 prochaines semaines, j'avais leurs gardes, je vais devoir profiter de mes gosses, avant de les laisser à un autre, et sans pouvoir rien dire. Vie de chien.

En parlant de chien, j'ai ramené le mien ici, elle peut me prendre beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé Chanceux, je le garde donc, lui restera avec moi au moins.

J'attrape une tasse, me verse un café, et me prépare à aller à ce foutu travail qui a anéanti ma vie. J'ai heureusement une collègue et meilleure amie en or, qui fait tout pour me redonner le sourire... Natasha ... Elle a espoir, le mot sourire me donne envie de gerber. Tout me donne envie de gerber, même le café.

Ma journée de boulot se passe convenablement, rien de spécial, lorsque l'on me demande ce que je fais, je réponds simplement "dans un bureau, à remplir la paperasse", ouais c'est ça mon boulot. Je quitte cet endroit pour aller chercher mes gosses, leurs écoles sont à l'autre bout de la ville, je vais profiter d'eux, comme jamais.

J'arrive un peu en retard, la route n'était pas bonne, la route n'est jamais bonne dans cette ville. Je sors, et regarde le devant de l'école primaire, et je ne vois pas mon petit Nathaniel. Je perds mon sang-froid, il manquait plus que mon fils ne disparaisse. Je regarde alors la ruelle adjacente à l'école, et là, je vois un homme de dos, cheveux gris argenté, accroupis, couteau dans sa main droite, son autre main sur l'épaule de mon ne réfléchis pas, je cours, je le choppe, découvrant alors un visage d'adolescent, et sans attendre, le frappe. Avec un coup pareil, il aura une sacrée marque. Il me regarde, choqué, avant de se mettre à courir sans rien tenter. Foutu lycéen de merde, de cette ville de merde. Je regarde alors deux policiers courir dans sa direction, eux aussi avaient donc vu ce qui vient de ce passer, je suis soulagé, j'attrape mon fils qui est en larmes, et le sert.

"Pa... papa"

Il renifle, je le sers un peu plus, mais lui, décide de se dégager de mon étreinte.

"Il... Il n'a rien fait... Il ... Il m'a sauvé de deux collégiens..."

Merde... Ce connard était en fait un héros, et voilà comment je le récompense. Un bon vieux coup de poing, et deux flics au cul... J'espère que ce petit fumier est supersonique...

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Fin du prologue, j'espère que cà vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas m'envoyé des reviews, j'adooore ça *^*

Et les conseils sont les bienvenus!


	2. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre! En retard.. pas taper! :c

Merci de me suivre, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira!

Merci pour vos reviews du prologue, vous êtes adorable ::keur::

Je serais ravie que tu sois ma beta LeClint-Fury, enfin si t'es toujours d'accord, sinon bah... Je cherche toujours une Beta :c

BREF, le Hawksilver vaincra! Il y aura un couple en arrière-plan, je ne dis rien, c'est une surprise, et du Natasha/Bruce.

Enjoy ~

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 ** _Chapitre 1:_**

Le soleil s'ouvrait au monde, montant doucement dans le ciel traversant de ses rayons les vitres de la maison Barton. Second jour de la semaine, une journée encore bien difficile, cette nuit fut assez courte, pour Clint, comme pour ses enfants, l'histoire d'hier était difficile, et leur première nuit sans leur mère, était bien compliquée pour Lila et fut un réveil lourd et maladroit pour Clint, ce dernier se retrouve une fois encore sur le sol, trempé de sueur. Il se lève doucement, frottant ses mains contre son visage ou quelques perles de sueur, c'étaient aventurer. Il a mauvaise mine, il le sait, ses nuits se résument à revivre la perte de sa famille, une fois encore. Il revêt un peignoir et descend du grenier, aménager telle une chambre. Il l'aimait, cet endroit, c'était la seule pièce de la maison qu'il aimait. Le grenier possédait une énorme fenêtre au plafond, il avait juste à s'allonger dans ce lit, et a regardé le ciel.

Son petit dernier est déjà réveillé, regardant les dessins animés, les yeux rougis par la fatigue, ce pauvre gosse n'a jamais eu de chance. Cette journée était sûrement pire que la première, mais heureusement, aujourd'hui, ses enfants partager cette étape. Il déposa tout d'abord ses deux plus jeune à l'école primaire et collège. Le dernier avait encore un petit bout de route avant de rejoindre le lycée. Enfin seul avec son fils, Clint tenta une conversation, chose difficulté avec un adolescent d'à peine 16 ans.

"J'ai prévenu ta mère pour hier... Elle risque de vouloir votre retour plus tôt, je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Lila et à Nath...Je comprends si vous voulez partir, vous êtes assez grand pour choisir et ..."

"Papa... Ecoute... On a une discussion hier, on reste, on veut profiter d'être avec toi, et que tu sois là ou non Nath... Nath aurait tout de même eux des ennuis.

Clint serra ses poings sur le volant, il était fier de ses enfants, de leur serre, leurs idées, et leurs conversations.

"Pour hier, le mec qui a sauvé Nath... Je... Je crois que je le connais, il est dans mon lycée."

Le changement de conversation surprit le père de famille, Clint tourna la tête vers son fils regardant ce dernier avec surprise.

"C'est un de tes potes?"

"Bah.. Pas vraiment mais... Il est assez connu, un lycéen avec les cheveux blancs, ça ne court pas vraiment les rues..."

Clint soupira doucement, il s'en voulait amèrement pour hier, et souhaiter s'excuser, sans lui, Nathaniel aurait pu finir mal...

"Ce pauvre gosse était arrivé pour jouer les héros, sa seul récompense fut une droite et deux poulets au cul... J'aimerais bien m'excuser..."

"Tien papa regarde, c'est lui!"

Clint regarda son fils, puis suivit des yeux la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué. En face du lycée, sur un banc, étaient assis cet adolescent, capuche sur le haut du crâne, écouteurs et visage baisser, cachant certainement cette marque sur sa joue. Clint dépose alors son fils, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite, avant de le quitter, et de s'approcher du sauveur.

"Heu.. Salut..."

Le plus jeune sursaute, et machinalement glisse une main sur sa joue.

"Attend, je ne viens pas pour... Enfin... je viens pour m'excuser.. Mon fils m'a raconté... Merci gamin, sans toi, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais retrouver intacte..."

Le père de famille glissa tout d'abord une main maladroite sur sa nuque, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de chose, il se sentait déstabiliser face à cet adolescent. Ce dernier releva alors la tête, retirant sa capuche, dévoilant son visage légèrement bouffi sur la gauche. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas le laisser se faire taper dessus par des petits cons."

Clint ne put cacher son léger rire.

"Un vrai héros. "

Ses yeux glissèrent doucement sur le jeune homme, ce dernier devait bien avoir 19, voire 20 ans, ses vêtements n'étaient vraiment pas en état, et en vue de sa joue, il n'a pas dû soigner cette blessure. Il entendit alors la cloche sonner, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçu, qu'il était vraiment en retard.

"Hey... Merci encore gamin..."

"De rien vieillard !"

Une petite course-poursuite en direction de son lieu de travail se fit, heureusement sa meilleure amie et héroïne à ses heures l'avait couvers lors de l'arrivée du chef.

"Que... Natasha t'aurait pu trouver mieux, je n'arriverais pas à le regarder en face pendant 1 semaine.."

"T'inquiète, pas, lui non plus, Coulson a dégluti avant de partir très vite en marmonnant un vieux «j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir que M..Barton est coincé aux toilettes.»"

"Hum... Ouais..."

"Merci ma douce Natasha de m'avoir couver de mon retard."

"Ouais ouais... Merci, t'es la meilleure..."

Sa journée de travail fut assez longue, surtout lorsque notre protagoniste croiser son chef, qui lui, détourner le regard et le fuyait presque. Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, Clint s'empressa de finir le dossier qu'il avait commencé, pour être tranquille ce soir, et profité de ses enfants. Mais il fut bien vite coupé dans son élan.

"Ce soir, toi tes gosses, moi, Steve et Bucky, soirée cinéma?"

"Non, Natasha..."

"Bon bah, ce soir, toi moi, Tony dans un bar, et Bruce qui garde tes gosses?"

"Non, Natasha..."

"Alors, ce soir, toi moi, chez toi, je m'occupe de la bouffe, et toi de tes gosses?"

"Non, Na... La bouffe? Ouais je marche! "

"Clint, ne soit pas seul, ne te renferme pas, la solitude n'est jamais bonne pour toi, tu le sais..."

Quitter son boulot, avec comme bonne nouvelle, une soirée avec ses gosses et sa meilleure amie, c'était le pied, Clint se sentait déjà mieux, sa semaine commencée enfin à être plus agréable qu'il ne pensait. Le voilà sur le chemin de l'école, chantonnant ce qui passait à la radio, avec sa meilleure amie qui était bien décidé à lui faire oublier l'événement d'hier, ainsi que son divorce.

Comme prévu, la soirée fut agréable, la rousse savait cuisiner, comparer à Clint, les enfants ce régalairent avec ses burger maison.

"Bon avant d'aller se coucher, je veux que l'on joue, avec cela.

Il y a bien longtemps, un jeu de société aurait fait crier les enfants de joie, désormais, c'étaient les consoles et jeux qui faisaient cet effet. La jolie rousse venait de sortir de son sac à main un nouveau jeu, auquel les enfants, rêver d'y jouer.

"Où as-tu eu ça?"

"Arrête de faire ton grincheux, et va brancher ta console, les minis Barton attendent!"

En fin de soirée, Clint était là, adosser contre le mur donnant à la cuisine, café en main, admirant le magnifique tableau, ses enfants jouant tous ensemble, riant avec leur tante.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

"Au... Au lit tout le monde.

Plusieurs jours se sont passés, le vendredi arrive, le soleil est de retour dans cette ville, éclairant les nombreux immeubles surplombant la petite maison de Clint. Aujourd'hui Lila et Nathaniel ont couru réveiller leur père, sautant dans le lit du plus vieux, le réveillant dans un sursaut accompagner de Chanceux qui se mit à aboyer pour montrer sa joie, avant de rejoindre les enfants sur le lit. Le soleil était présent aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieure. Dernière journée d'école et de boulot avant de passer un week-end calme en famille, avec bien entendu, tante Natasha qui avait prévu de ramener ses fesses pour aider son meilleur ami à s'occuper des enfants.

Clint dépose Lila et Nathaniel, avant de déposer son grand fils. Sa voiture à peine garée, il voit Cooper descendre et presque courir en direction de sa bande d'amis. Clint esquisse un sourire, avant d'allumer la radio, et de regarder l'heure. Puis remarque alors assit en face du lycée, toujours sur son trône, le super-héros de son fils. Sans réellement s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait, il sort et s'avance vers le gamin aux cheveux blancs.

"Tu ne comptes pas aller en cours?"

L'adolescent sursaute, il tourne alors son regard, assez surprit en direction du plus vieux. Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, il répond sans prendre à considération les formules de politesse, imitant le plus vieux.

"Nope, pas avec cette sale tête."

"Je te paie un café? Afin de m'excuser, et de remercier monsieur le héros..."

"Ah... J'sais pas... Suivre un inconnu.. Qui a une bonne droite, je sais pas si c'est faisable..."

"Je te paie à bouffer s'tu veux?"

"Je marche! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être intelligent."

Clint fut assez surprit par le comportement du plus jeune, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un vieil ami, et non pas un gamin de 19 ans, avec la joue encore bien amocher. "

Arriver dans un petit café, Pietro, commanda de quoi bouffer, et de quoi ruiner Clint avant de dévorer les premiers pains au chocolat qu'il avait eus.

"T'as pas bouffer depuis trois jours ou quoi?"

"Trop mal aux dents pour bouffer."

"Ta... Ta joue, ça va ?"

"Ouais, elle a un peu dégonfler, t'as une jolie droite pour ton age."

"J'suis pas si vieux que ça tu sais, tu me donne quel age ?"

"68, 69, un truc comme ça."

Clint, cru s'étouffer dans son café en entendant la réponse, alors que le plus jeune se mit à rire à Gorge déployée.

"C'pas drôle gamin, j'ai cru mourir là."

"T'vois, t'as l'âge de faire une crise cardiaque. Meurt pas ici, je sais pas faire de bouche-à-bouche, sauf aux jolies filles."

"... Les gosses.."

"Les vieux... D'ailleurs, m'appelle pas gamin, je m'appelle Pietro. Pietro Maximoff"

"Enchanté, Pietro-le-gamin"

"Moi de même Clint Barton-le-vieux"

" Tu sais comment je m'appelle?"

"Ouais, je me suis renseigné sur celui qui m'avait frappé et lâché deux poulets derrière mon cul... "

Un sourire désolé fut la seule réponse pour Pietro, Clint posa sa tasse sur la table, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune. Son travail, il n'y pensait pas, Natasha l'aidera à trouver une bonne excuse, là il se reposait enfin de cette dure semaine, aidé par ce gamin à l'étrange accent.

1 heure de retard, cette conversation avait tellement duré, Clint n'avait pas vu le temps passer, Pietro n'était pas un gamin banal, en plus d'engloutir une quantité inimaginable de viennoiserie, il savait à la fois allier humour et intellect lors des conversations.

Reposer, Clint, était reposé, ce petit tête-à-tête face à un café lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'il arriva face à sa meilleure amie, il expliqua alors sa rencontre avec le héros de son fils. Comment ne pas remercier un gosse qui avait sauvé son bien le plus précieux, c'était impensable pour le père de famille de laisser filer le garnement sans un remerciement digne d'un Barton. Un café et de la bouffe, ça résumé très bien sa manière de penser.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas m'envoyé des reviews, j'adooore ça ::keurkeur::

Et les conseils sont les bienvenus!


	3. Chapter 2

J'suis très en retard.. pas taper! :c

Merci de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Merci pour vos reviews j'vous aime fort!

Je cherche toujours une Beta :c

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 ** _Chapitre 2 :_**

Un soleil moins chaud s'ouvrait au monde, réveillant tout être vivant d'une chaleur d'octobre. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées vite, trop vite, il reprenait une vie monotone, dormir, manger, café, travail, dormir, café, manger, re-café, travail, trois-quatre café, et redormir... Ennuyeux.

le voilà à reprendre le chemin de son boulot en ce lundi matin, pour arriver, et découvrir que Natasha était en congé, il se retrouvait donc seul face à Coulson lors des petites réunions. Rien, il n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui. Il quitta son travail encore plus morose qu'avant. Sa voiture l'attendait sur le parking qui commençait à se désemplir, vu l'heure, tout le monde rentré, les routes allaient être pleines. Clint passa le plus clair de son temps à chercher une station de radio intéressante qu'à rouler dans ce quartier bonder du centre-ville.

Non loin de chez lui, un feu était installé, le séparant de son quartier, ce dernier était bien long, et le narguer, car juste en face, se trouver sa place de parking et sa maison. Ce foutu feu, il l'avait toujours vue rouge celui-là. Après de longues minutes, le feu reprit une couleur verte, alors qu'il allait avancer, deux gamins passer sur le capot de sa voiture, avant de continuer de courir. Surprit, il regarda la course des deux gosses avant d'avancer.

 _ **BOOM**_

Alors que son regard était toujours sur les deux individus fuyants, Clint n'avait pas remarqué le petit dernier qui avait passé juste devant. Le voilà bien, il venait de renverser un pauvre gosse.

Tout en paniquant, Clint sortie de sa voiture, s'avançant très vite vers le gamin allonger au sol, essayant de se relever.

"Hey, ça va gamin, te lève pas, j'vais appeler les pompiers, les ambulances, tout ce que tu veux..."

"Ça va, ça va, juste... Un peu sonner."

Avec un peu de mal, le plus jeune se remit sur ses deux jambes, tapotant alors son pantalon déjà bien sale.

"Oh c'pas vrai..."

"Tien, le vieux, ça va?"

"Mais c'pas possible d'être aussi con, pourquoi tu t'es jeter sur ma voiture?"

"Tu m'as manqué, j'ai sauté sans réfléchir."

Pietro remarqua alors le visage surprit de Clint.

"C'pour déconnait, va pas croire ça le vieux, ces gosses on volait le sac d'une grand-mère, j'ai voulu lui récupérer... Mais là c'est-"

Les klaxons coupèrent court à la conversation, sans attendre, Clint ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, et y poussa Pietro, avant de grimper à ses côté, et reprendre la route.

"Alors... Coup et blessure, tu me renverses, et maintenant, tu me kidnappes, tu tiens à aller en prison?"

"J'vais pas te laisser crever sur le trottoir, j't'emmène chez moi pour te-"

"Me séquestré?"

"Te soigner! Pour te soigner, c'est un peu de ma faute si... t'es aussi amoché."

"Ma belle gueule a pris un sacré coup depuis que j'te connais... Hey! Ne rit pas comme ça le vieux!"

Clint riait, d'ailleurs ça lui faisait le plus grand bien de rire aujourd'hui, Pietro quant à lui, suivit le plus vieux dans un fou rire qui se finit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Barton.

"Whoua. Tes riches toi. J'suis sûr que t'as genre, une maison en plus et tout."

"J'avais. Ma femme l'a prise, c'était une ferme en fait."

"Ha... Merde, désolé le vieux... T 'sais, une de perdu, dix de retrouver!"

Ce genre de chose n'avait jamais fait rire Clint, mais pourtant sortie de la bouche du plus jeune, le faisait sourire, il se sentait presque idiot. D'un geste vif, Clint montra une chaise, ordonnant alors à la victime de s'asseoir en attendant.

"Haaa!"

"Ne cris pas gamins, c'est juste un peu d'alcool, même Nath ne pleure plus quand je lui en mets!"

"Mais sa pique! c'est horrible ce truc! "

"Roh, fait pas ta chochotte, fais pas comme si tu connaissais par c"truc, en plus c'pour les enfants..."

Le visage baissé, Pietro ne dit plus un mot, se laissant faire, créant un certain malaise.

"Gam... Pietro, dit moi... Tu vis bien quelque part?"

Clint avait une boule au ventre en posant cette question, il avait vu ce pauvre gosse que quelques fois, pourtant, il portait toujours les mêmes fringues, aussi sale, et délavé. ses blessures étaient bien voyantes, alors qu'elles ne devraient pas, une fois bien nettoyé.

Mais Clint n'était pas le seul à avoir une boule au ventre, Pietro ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

"Bien sur! Tu me prends pour qui?"

"Tu vis, sous un toit?"

"Ouais, avec ma soeur, t'obien curieux là, t'veux vraiment me séquestré?"

Pour seule réponse, Clint appuya un peu plus fort sur l'écorchure sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

"Aïe! C'est déloyal là!"

"Très bien, alors, tu vis ou que j'te ramène?"

"Près du lycée, et ne prends pas cette peine, j'peux y aller à pied."

"Attends, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville, en plus t'as vue l'heure, j'vais te déposer. En plus j'dois sortir ce soir, pas trop loin, j'ai rendez-vous à 20h30 par contre, t'veux manger avec un vieux?"

C'est à ce moment-là que Chanceux décida de ramener sa truffe, accueillant alors le nouveau venu en lui sautant dessus d'un air joyeux.

"D'un vieux et son chien?"

Après l'acceptation de Pietro, Clint se leva, laissant le gamin et son chien chahuté sur son canapé. Il décida alors de préparer une pizza, rien de bien compliquer.

"P 'tain, ton chien il est cool! Il a qu'un oeil, c'est un Warrior!"

"Ouais... Si tu le dis..."

Un repas bien calorique face a une série des plus abrutissantes, mais qui faisait bien rire le plus jeune, Clint reprit le volant, déposant le gamin face au lycée.

"Merci l'vieux, c'était sympa ce petit rendez-vous, la prochaine fois, dîner aux chandelles ."

"Avec le coup de voiture en pleine face et le kidnapping?"

"Ha! t'avoue que c'était un kidnapping! J'le savais, mais, c'était cool, allez, boit pas trop."

Un sourire aux lèvres, Clint laissa le plus jeune au bord de la route, avant de continuer sa route en direction de sa soirée.

20h30; le voilà devant le bar où Natasha avait prévu la soirée. Tony et Bruce étaient déjà là, cette dernière avait décidé d'inviter en plus Thor, Bucky et Steve, histoire de faire rencontrer les deux groupes, avec un peu de chance, tout le monde s'entendrait bien, et il n'aurait plus à se couper en deux pour les différentes soirées auxquelles il était invité. Thor, c'était le petit nouveau, il venait juste d'arriver ou travailler Clint, il avait promis à ce dernier de l'emmener sortir pour qu'il rencontre de nouvelle tête. Bien entendu il présenterait toutes les personnes présentes.

"Le brun c'est Bucky Barnes, Ancien soldat qui avait assez mal vécu son passer militaire, il a passait plusieurs années en prison chez l'ennemi. Il est sympa, quand on le connaît. Avec lui c'est Steve Rogers, son ami d'enfance et soldat, il est assez doué dans ce qu'il fait, on le surnomme Captain America"

Natasha arriva alors, finissant les présentations.

"Tony Stark, homme d'une quarantaine d'année, vivant seul dans un appartement de luxe, Patron d'une grande entreprise, qui, a par ses amis n'a rien, ni enfants, ni femme, ni parents. Avant sa rencontre avec Clint et Bruce, il était toujours seul. "

"Bruce Banner, c'est le type intelligent, il est dans une relation assez compliquer avec Natasha, c'est une sorte de médecin, docteur, un truc comme ça... Il fait des expériences cool d'après Tony."

Tout heureux, Thor serra la main des nouveaux venue, sourire aux lèvres.

"Thor Odinson, nouveau dans cette ville, je viens d'arriver dans la boîte de Clint et Natasha."

Une fois tout le monde installer, une conversation autour du jeune héros commença.

"C'pas vrai... Natasha, t'as raconté ça à tout le monde?"

"Non pas vraiment, j'étais pas au courant."

"Bucky, j'vais pas t'en parler, t'en aurait rien à faire."

"Ça c'est vrai..."

"Revenons à nos moutons, t'as frappé un pauvre gosse qui a sauvé ton petit dernier?"

"Je... Je n'étais pas au courant, et t'aurais faits pareils Tony!"

"Non, j'pas de gosse, ça va plus vite!"

"Tony, a par Clint, personne n'a d'enfant, mais imagine plutôt, si tu en avais, tu aurais réagi comment?"

"Hum... Je suis riche, il aurait été surveiller et aucun événement aur-... Quoi?"

"Personnellement, j'aurais réagi pareil, je n'aurais pas réfléchi..."

"Ha! Merci Captain, j'ai foncé, je n'ai pas cherché, je le regrette, ce pauvre gamin est... Un peu chiant mais vraiment sympa..."

"Oh... Ohoh c'est quoi ce sourire Clint? J'en connais un qui apprécie drôlement un certain gamin" "Apprécier, je ne sais pas, il me fait rire oui... D'ailleurs quand je l'ai renversé avec ma voitu-"

"Tu as quoi?"

Clint regarda ses amis lors de sa confession, ce petit détail n'avait pas été divulgué, c'était trop nouveau pour que Natasha ne soit au courant et face sa commère.

"Bah, il sait jeter sur ma voiture pour récupérer le sac d'une grand-mère... Et c'est de ça faute! Et il va bien, il a bouffé pour dix juste après."

"Un vrai héros ce gosse... Attends, tu lui as payé à bouffer?"

"Bah voyons, j'allais pas le laisser sur le rebord de la route, tu me connais mieux que ça Tasha... Je l'ai renversé juste à côté de chez moi, j'l'ai soigné, j'l'ai nourris et j'l'ai relâché."

"On dirait que tu parles d'un chat... Un gros chat sauvage... "

"Tony n'a pas tort... Ton Cat'silver m'intrigue, un gamin qui te fait autant sourire et qui, en plus fait naître un torrent de conversation au sein de notre petit groupe, ne peut être qu'intriguant."

"Bruce... Tu fais peur là, c'pas un animal, et encore mon animal de laboratoire."

"J'aime beaucoup le surnom Catsilver..."

"Ha! Bruce, tu viens de te faire un pote, Steve ici présent appelle parfois Bucky, Bucky Dog, et Natacat."

"Natacat, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée Clint, ne met pas la faute sur Steve, et Bucky Dog, je hais ce surnom, je ne suis pas un chien de garde à la fin!"

"Les gars, c'pas que j'vous aime pas, mais on s'éloigne de la conversation initiale. Clint a une touche avec un gosse."

"Je n'ai rien du tout avec qui que ce soit, calme tes ardeurs Tony, je ne suis pas toi, et arrêtons cette conversation..."

"Une dernière chose..."

"Non... Thor pas toi..." "Juste une dernière. Lorsque j'ai nourri un chat sauvage chez moi, ce dernier et revenue, encore et encore... Maintenant il vit avec moi, et dès que je l'ai vue la première fois, j'ai su au fond de moi que ça aller finir ainsi... Clint, ne cherche-tu pas simplement à avoir un petit quelque chose de nouveau dans ta vie?"

Un blanc s'installa au sein du petit groupe, Clint n'avait aucun mot qui venait, Thor avait peu être pas tors, Clint cherchait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie, la preuve il était sortie ce soir avec ses amis, et avait réuni deux groupes différents, qui d'ailleurs s'entendaient à merveille. D'un côté il y avait les deux militaires, de l'autre, les deux intellos, puis ses collègues et amis.

"... j'l'aime bien lui, même s'il ressemble à un surfeur californien!"

Clint remercia Tony de trop parler, sa phrase fit bien rire l'assembler, qui se remirent aussi vite à parler d'autre chose. À la fin de la soirée, Tony c'était drôlement accrocher aux autres, décidant déjà d'une prochaine soirée chez lui. Il reprit la route, après dés au revoir chaleureux, surtout venant d'un Tony assez torcher. Clint quitta son petit groupe avant de reprendre la route en direction de chez lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il se gara en face de chez lui qu'il apperçu une étrange tête blanche au pied de son porche, assit confortablement sur les trois marches devant sa porte.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la..."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Fin du second chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas m'envoyé des reviews, j'adooore ça ::keurkeur::

Et les conseils sont les bienvenus!


	4. Chapter 3

J'suis encore en retard.. Sorry .

Merci de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir!

Merci a oliverkriss-kevinaline d'avoir corriger... T'es un amourrrrrr!

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 ** _Chapitre 3 :_**

La soirée était terminée pour le groupe, Clint était rentré, enfin presque. Malgré cette heure tardive, l'archer etait assis dans sa voiture, regardant face à lui, sa maison squatté par un individu à l'étrange chevelure bicolore attendant sur le seuil de sa porte. Un long moment s'été passé avant que l'homme ne sorte de sa voiture, s'approchant doucement vers le gamin à moitié endormit sur ses genoux, recroquevillé sur lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là cat-si... gamin?"

D'aucunes manières, il n'allait être doux, il était tard, il était fatigué, et un foutu gamin à l'accent étranger l'empêchait de dormir. Pietro releva la tête d'un léger sursaut, avant de lever un sourcil au premier surnoms que Clint venait de dire, mais ne dit rien, répondant d'un ton assez détaché et fatigué.

"J'ai juste oublié mes clefs chez toi."

"T'as dû les faire tomber lorsque tu as joué avec Chanceux."

"... Ouais sûrement."

Clint ouvrit la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce type était pire qu'un chat. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit au sol, un trousseau de clefs. Pietro n'était pas un menteur, il avait vraiment fait tomber ses clefs.

"Je peux t'emprunter tes toilettes avant de repartir !"

"Ouais... si tu veux."

À peine eut-il le temps de refermer la porte, que Pietro avait déjà disparu. Lorsque le plus jeune réapparut à l'embrasure de la porte, Clint s'approcha avant de poser brusquement la main sur le ventre du coureur.

"Attouchement sexuel maintenant ? Génial le vieux!"

"Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de cacher convenablement les choses que tu piques. Et mettre des parts de pizza dans ses poches, ce n'est pas hygiénique."

"... Je... Je dois y aller."

Pietro, attend, je te ramène, va juste remettre mon pot de cornichon, c'est le seul truc que je te demande, prends ce que tu veux mais pas les cornichons."

Pietro se sentait drôlement bête. Clint avait été charitable avec lui et le voilà en train de lui voler de la bouffe, il n'avait guère l'envie mais le besoin dominait ses pensées. En voyant toute ces bonnes choses ici, alors que chez lui et sa soeur, les placards vides les accompagnés pour le dîner, il n'avait pas pu résister. Le plus jeune laissa Clint reprendre son précieux pot de cornichon et le remettre dans le frigo.

" Prends plutôt des boîtes de conserves, ça sera plus pratique et ça se garde plus longtemps."

"Tes bizarre."

Clint se retourna, faisant face au Maximoff.

"J'te vole, et tu me donnes plus de trucs, t'es vraiment bizarre, j'trouve..."

"Gamin..., t'es juste un gamin, tu me fais penser à moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune."

"Ouais à l'époque préhistorique quoi... " chuchota le lin avant de sourire à sa propre blague, fiers de sa répartie.

"J'ai entendu... j'vais pas te blâmer parce que tu crèves de faim toi et ta soeur, alors au lieu de dire que je suis bizarre, va prendre de quoi bouffer, je reviens."

Alors que Barton quitta la pièce, Pietro eût un peu de mal à bouger, ses membres étaient tendus, lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre, et il ne s'attendait pas à cette conversation, il pensait plutôt partir en courant, le plus vite possible, ou bien devoir se battre avec le vieux pour qu'il n'appelle pas les flics. Après quelques secondes, il se remit à bouger, ouvrant le premier placard exécutant les paroles du vieillard. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, le sweat de Pietro était plein à rabords de boîtes de conserves en tout genre. Clint ne pu retenir un rire.

"Quoi? Tu m'as dis de prendre ce que je voulais..."

"Oui... mais, ne les mets pas dans ton sweat, j'ai des sacs voyons... D'ailleurs, prends çà, ça sera mieux que ce vieux truc miteux."

"C'est toi le vieux truc mit- ... c'est... pour moi?"

"Je l'ai acheté y'a pas longtemps, mais je n'aime pas vraiment, la couleur bleue ne me va pas, je trouve ."

"T'fais encore du sport papy?"

"Ouais... on dirait pas comme ça..."

Pietro s'avança, regardant alors le nouveau sweat que lui tendait Clint.

"T'es le type le plus bizarre que je connaisse."

"Et toi le gamin le plus malpoli."

"J'te remerciais là."

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage du vieux pendant que le bicolore glissa maladroitement une main sur la nuque, cherchant ses prochains mots avec soin.

"Hum... merci le vieux .."

Le sourire du vieil homme ne pu que s'agrandir face à son ce côté enfantin qu'il ne connaissait pas chez son camarade, pendant un certain temps, aucun des deux n'osaient parler, ou plutôt briser ce silence. Ce n'était pas un long silence dû à un malaise ou autre, tout deux avaient plongés dans une contemplation, tout en réfléchissant à leur rencontre et à ce changement considérable que ça avait engendré. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'étaient conscient de ce qu'il se passait, une amitié étrange les liait désormais, à cause de ces divers petits événements.

Clint fut le premier à retirer ses yeux de ceux du plus jeune, comme réveillé d'un seul coup lorsque son téléphone sonna. Juste un message d'un Tony, bien trop arrosé, mais il remarqua alors l'heure tardive.

"Écoute, vu l'heure, tu ferais mieux de rester ici à dormir, j'ai le lit de Nath si tu veux, en forme de voiture."

Pietro tout à coup gêné par ce long moment à fixer le vieillard, chercha un point imaginaire à fixer, avant de répondre au tac au tac.

"Pourquoi le lit du bébé est occupé ? Dommage..."

"Sinon tu dors avec le chien, il a un grand panier."

Chanceux arriva alors, tout joyeux, remuant autour des deux individus, bien content d'avoir un copain avec qui dormir.

"Le chien ok, mais pas son panier."

L'installation de la chambre qui servait le plus à son grand fils, se fit très vite. Pietro se coucha comme prévu avec le chien qui était bien content de ne pas dormir seul dans son panier. Clint, lui, partit dans le grenier, s'installant avant de sombrer bien vite dans un rêve. Des années qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi dans cette maison, il n'avait jamais vraiment bien dormi, mais cette nuit fut presque une bénédiction pour son dos. Le soleil à peine levé, un tel rayon réchauffa le visage du vieux qui se leva avec difficulté, n'ayant guère envie de sortir de ce confort. Une fois levé, il partit directement à la douche avant de prendre un café, breuvage bénit par les dieux d'après Clint. Voyant que le gamin n'était toujours pas réveillé, il partit donc vers son devoir, réveiller le bicolore de façon magique.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM.**

"Attaque!"

Armé d'une casserole et d'une grosse cuillère, Clint se mit à frapper comme un forcené contre l'instrument tout en entrant dans la chambre occupé par le Maximoff. Le chien entendant l'ordre, se mit à bondir sur le pauvre gamin, qui dans un sursaut, se leva, laissant échapper un petit cri.

"Allez gamin, debout ! Tu vas être en retard."

"Oh c'pas vrai... il est trop tôt là..."

"Pas vraiment, t'as vingt minutes pour prendre ta douche, déjeuner et sauter dans la voiture avec tes boîtes de conserves."

"... Je sèches les cours... Non, j'suis malade!"

Clint équipé d'un petit sourire, tira alors sur les rideaux avant de sortir, laissant le plus jeune se tordre dans son lit, fuyant la lumière du soleil.

"J'te laisse 5 minutes, après c'est la douche qui vient à toi."

Les 20 minutes passées, Clint et Pietro étaient désormais tout deux dans la voiture, l'un conduisant, l'autre buvant un café, s'endormant presque dans le mug. Histoire de bien le réveiller, Clint pila net à un feu, faisant sursauter le bicolore, qui venait de faire sombrer une partie de son visage dans la tasse. Le nez goût café, il releva la tête en direction du conducteur.

"C'est la guerre que tu veux?"

"Tiens... il parle!"

"Il peut mordre aussi t'sais."

Comment retenir un fou rire alors qu'on est assis à côté d'un gamin ayant un visage de tueur sorti du berceau, du café dégoulinant du visage, imitant un chien qui grogne. Clint n'en pouvait plus, se retenir d'avantage de rire lui était impossible, sans attendre, il se mit alors à rire, évitant tout regard avec le plus jeune pour éviter de continuer ce fou rire et finir par perdre le contrôle de la voiture.

Arrivé face au lycée, Clint laissa s'échapper le garnement, qui lui, continua sa route en direction de son chez lui, accompagné d'un sac de nourriture. Le brun reprit sa route en direction de son lieu de travail, Où il se retrouva de nouveau bien seul sans sa précieuse Natasha. Heureusement, Thor était présent, ne le laissant seul qu'en dehors des pauses. 10h15, première pause, Clint était à son bureau, Thor assis sur ce dernier, café en main.

"Il est revenu, il était à ma porte..."

"Un chat, c'est un chat, je te le dis, c'est un petit chat qui viendra vivre chez toi un jour! Il est reparti!"

"Ouais, je l'ai emmené au lycée ce matin."

"Il t'a dit quoi?"

"Comment ça?"

"Adieu, au revoir?"

"... À bientôt."

"Un chat."

Clint maudissait son imagination. Il revoyait Pietro, oreilles et queue-de-chat, bouffant dans son frigo, avant de fuir le chien.

"Clint, ça va ? Tu rigoles tout seul..."

"Oui, oui, je... je pensais à un truc."

"... chaaaaaaat."

Hurlant un peu trop fort, Clint poussa son ami, un sourire aux lèvres, mais ce dernier tenant l'équilibre sur le coin de la table, tomba au sol dans un fou rire. Après la première pause qui était plus qu'agréable en compagnie de petit nouveau, il continua son travail, bien content de ne pas être seul dans ce genre de moment.

"T'avais raison Natasha, je ne dois pas rester seul..."

Fin de journée, muni de son téléphone, il décida de sortir ce soir, et les seuls personnes n'ayant rien de prévu furent Steve et Tony, tout les trois se retrouvèrent au bar.

La soirée fut parfaite, les sujets étaient très variés, et Tony s'entendait à merveille avec Steve, qu'il préféra l'embêter plus qu'autre chose. Voir un génie, play-boy parler avec un pur militaire était par moment juste hilarant.

"Une fois la soirée fini, Clint appela sa meilleure amie, qui se prenait un petit week-end en amoureux avec Bruce."

"Je suis fiers de toi, ça ne peut que te faire du bien de sortir, ça s'est bien passé?"

"Figure-toi que... Tony adore Steve, il l'a même ajouté sur facebook..."

"Attend, depuis quand Steve à un facebook?"

"Ce soir, Tony lui en a fait un..."

"Donc vous avez passé la soirée sur facebook?"

"Non... Sujet de conversation numéro un: Tony et ses exploits ..."

"Ça change pas... et numéro deux, le petit Pietro?"

"Que... Même pas, ce fut la transformation du petit maigrichon Steve à un badass Steve. Remercions les heures de muscu et sa poussée de croissance tardive! Sans çà, on l'aurait jamais connu."

"Bah pourquoi ça?"

"Il se serait fait tuer par nos propres troupes, si il s'était inscrit à l'armée en maigrichon."

"Bucky l'aurait défendu!"

"C'est pas faux... bon, je te laisse, je suis en voiture, les flics sont de sortie, et j'ai un peu trop vu. "

Un bref au revoir à sa tendre amie, il rentra chez lui.

Trois jours, trois jours s'étaient écoulés, le voilà vendredi soir, rentrant chez lui, avant de retrouver son petit groupe pour aller boire une fois encore. Ce soir dans leur petit bar Marv's, c'était soirée spéciale, des jeunes, plein de jeunes étaient présents, Tony s'en fichait, allant à droite, à gauche, parlant à n'importe qui, alors que le reste du groupe restait assis à regarder la jeunesse s'exprimer en dansant bizarrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tony ne revenait plus, et connaissant le milliardaire, il avait dû oublier sa promesse de revenir avec des verres, pour aller faire un tour avec une jolie fille. Clint se leva, bravant le torrent de jeunesse au milieu du bar pour aller à l'autre bout et commander.

"Hey! Papy! Tu fais une sortie avec ta maison de retraite?"

L'archer se retourna, croisant alors le bicolore, sa veste bleu sur lui, verre à la main.

"Tiens, gamin, on sert les gosses maintenant!"

"J'suis pas si jeune que çà, et j'fais plus vieux physiquement, alors on me demande jamais ma carte, t'es seul?"

"Non, j'suis avec des amis, on est au fond."

"T'savais pas que c'était soirée étudiante ce soir ?"

"Non, ce fut une surprise, d'ailleurs on a perdu des nôtres, disparition avec une jolie blonde, je crois. "

"Et ton groupe va reperdre l'un de ses membres, les pauvres..."

"Que... comment ça ?"

Clint fut alors tiré vers l'extérieur, le pauvre groupe pouvait toujours attendre avant d'étancher leur soif. Une fois dehors, Pietro lâcha le bras du plus vieux avant de s'étirer et de s'appuyer contre le mur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fout Pietro ?"

"Rien, c'plus pratique de parler ici, moins de bruit, plus de place, bref, on est mieux ici."

"C'pas que je t'aime pas mais... mes ami-"

"Hey Maximoff, tu viens on va forcer la porte de la piscine!"

Clint fut coupé par un gamin conduisant un vieux taco, qui stoppa sa route pour se garer maladroitement devant eux. Le susnommé se retourna, bien joyeux de sa future petite escapade.

"Ouais, j'arrive."

"T'pas sérieux gamin, va pas les re-"

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Clint fut de nouveau coupé, mais cette fois par une paire de lèvres chaudes qui se posa sur les siennes. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le bicolore ne disparaisse, ayant sauté dans les vieux tacos. Déboussolé, Clint rejoignit son groupe d'ami sans dire un mot.

"Bah, Clint, où sont nos commandes?"

"Je... merde..."

"Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?"

"J'ai... j'ai vu une connaissance, on a parlé et..."

"Pietro...? "

Natasha resta à le dévisager avant de sourire surnoisement.

"Il t'a embrassé !"

"Que... mais non!"

"T'as la même expression quand quelqu'un t'embrasse. Que se soit moi, Tony, Bucky ou même Thor, t'as la même foutue expression."  
Le reste du groupe se mit alors à zieuter les autres, cherchant à savoir comment la rousse savait tout çà.

"Les gars, je viens de Russie, je bois plus que vous, je tiens plus que vous. Et vous, dès que vous avez trop bu, vous embrassez tout le monde. Entre-nous, Steve est le champion, toute une soirée, il l'a passée avec une chaise, la prenant pour Peggy la cochonne..."

"Oh je m'en souviens!"

Histoire de mimer la scène, Bucky se souvenant de çà, attrapa la chaise vide de Tony et fit mine de l'embrasser. Steve lui, fut très vite rouge de honte, avant de se lever, voulant fuir cette situation gênante.

"Je... je vais chercher à boire."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Fin du troisième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas m'envoyé des reviews, j'adooore ça ::keurkeur::

Et les conseils sont les bienvenus!


End file.
